


hubba hubba

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Formalwear, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy's at a museum fundraiser when she spots her crush strolling along looking super hot in his formal wear. Their conversation turns into flirting, and turns into so much more than she could ever have dreamed of.Hubba hubba, indeed.





	hubba hubba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018.
> 
>  

“Hubba hubba…” Sam muttered under his breath as he passed behind Darcy.  Out of all the faces she’d seen show up at this shindig, Sam’s was the only one that made her stomach flutter on the wings of a billion butterflies.

Weird how SHIELD couldn’t muster up anyone else of importance for this Smithsonian fundraiser, and then  _suddenly_ the freaking  _Falcon_  shows up out of the blue.

She spoken to him since he’d arrived, he’d been talking to a senator or something over by the Captain America exhibit.    

She’d been hoping against hope that maybe he was here because she was.  But until he’d uttered those ‘words’ under his breath, she couldn’t be sure.

Pressing her lips together in a desperate attempt to avoid snorting the champagne she’d just drunk, Darcy turned to face him.  "I know you didn’t just mutter 'hubba hubba’ at me, Mr. Wilson.“  

He arched his eyebrow deftly.  "You must have misheard me, then. Because I most definitely did.”  

“I take it, at least  _you_  are enjoying my night interred in formal wear,” she mused, downing the rest of the champagne and placing the glass on one of the many tables situated around the room.  

“Don’t get me wrong, Darce, you idle at jaw-dropping, but that dress is just…  _damn girl_.”  

Her cheeks warmed significantly.  "I will accept that compliment.“  

"Let me know if you need any more of them, I’ve got a few saved up for a rainy day,” he countered, offering his arm. “And you look like you wanna get some air." 

She accepted his arm. "This had better not turn into some impromptu flying lessons again.”  

He snickered. “Have you  _seen_  me tonight? There isn’t any spare room in this suit for anything, let along my wings.”  

They strolled into another room, walking past the familiar exhibits swiftly on their way to the front doors.  

“So why are you here, Sam?” Darcy asked, her hand sweating on his very nice tux as she tried to muster up the courage to keep up with all the flirting.  

“Thought that was obvious…” he said softly, stopping in the middle of the 'Women of World War I’ exhibit. He took both of her hands in his, pulling them up to his lips briefly. “There was a bet.”  

Sighing heavily, Darcy dropped her hands from his and started to go back in the direction they’d come from. “Unbelievable.”  

Laughing, he jogged after her. “Hey, don’t you want to know what the bet  _was_?  Before you get all mad at me and everything?”    

She stopped, huffing as she turned to face him. “Fine. What was the bet?”  

“I wasn’t involved, but I heard about it…” he started. “Rogers was betting Barnes that you were 'sweet on me’…” He paused here to roll his eyes at the archaic terminology.  "And Barnes was betting Rogers  _and_  Barton that it was  _me_  who was…  _warm for your form_.“  He winked.  

"So you’re here to find out if a bunch of super dorks have to trade five dollar bills.”  

“Nah, Barnes already won. I just need to find out if Rogers has any claim here as well.”  He raised his eyebrows quizzically, grinning so wide that it was impossible not to smile back.  "Does he?“  

Darcy felt her cheeks reddening again as she nodded. "Yeah.  Yeah. Tell Cap he does.”  

“I will.  First thing after I get back to New York.  But uh… while I’m here? You wanna blow this extra-long nap-a-thon and go get some food that’s not in miniature?”  

“Okay,” she agreed.  "First, I’d like to kiss you, though.“  She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms up over his shoulders.  The one good thing about the three-inch heels she was wearing was that it made it possible to reach Sam’s lips without pulling him down too much.  

"Baby, you know that was definitely first on my list, too, right?” he asked, touching his forehead to hers.

She closed the distance, pressing her lips firmly to his and feeling the air leave her lungs as his arms slid around her waist, holding her fast to his front.  If she wasn’t blushing before, she was now.  Good goddamn, could this man kiss!  

His hand spanned her lower back, fingers splayed across all the bare skin that her gown allowed.  Which was kind of a lot. This was a fundraiser, not a Catholic school dance, after all.

There was no room for Jesus between them. And definitely no room for him in this gown with her either.

Sam’s hand was hot against her skin and she moved infinitesimally closer, breaking off the kiss with a soft pop. She ran her fingertips over his lips, grinning widely the whole time.

“Hubba hubba…” she murmured.     


End file.
